Mimi Jenks (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Frank Jenks (husband, deaceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Englehart; George Tuska | First = Hero for Hire Vol 1 5 | Death = Hero for Hire Vol 1 16 | HistoryText = Early Life Mrs. Jenks was married to Frank Jenks, an accountant who worked his way up from stock boy to senior accountant and made a good living. However, Frank became involved in the illegal gambling operations of Senior Suerte. After significant losses Jenks threatened to reveal Suerte's operations to the police, Suerte in response ordered Frank to be killed. Frank was murdered by Suerte's men at the Gem Theater, which caused Luke Cage whose Hero For Hire office was located in the Gem to become involved. While the attackers escaped, Luke contacted Jenks' widow. When she arrived on the scene, she was shocked to find that her husband's body was pilfered by men posing as ambulance drivers. Luke promised to find her husband's body and solve his murder free of charge. Luke soon tracked Frank's body to an operation run by a criminal named Black Mariah, whose gang posed as ambulance drivers in order to pilfer the valuables of the deceased. Luke smashed Mariah's operation, and recover Frank's body. Luke's informant Flea picked the moment in which Mrs. Jenks was thanking Luke for his work to collect his $50.00 fee for information. Upset that Luke "lied" about doing the job for free, she threw the money in his face and stormed off. However, the incident made Luke a target for Suerte's men who attackedd him on an almost daily basis. Fed up, Luke visited the widow Jenks to find out if she knew anything. Checking her husband's safety deposit box, they found a clue that prompted Suerte to attack Luke directly. In the insuring battle, Luke learned the truth, and Suerte was killed in the ensuing battle. Jenks got involved with Luke a final time when a night on the town led her to meet Big Ben Donovan, who took her on a date. However when she didn't take no for an answer, he chased after her. Seeking Luke for protection led to a fight between Donovan and Cage. As the battle raged, Jenks was kidnapped by Billy Bob Rackham, who was trying to get revenge against Cage. When Rackham's partner, Phil Fox informed Billy Bob that Jenks wasn't Cage's girlfriend Claire Temple (their intended target), Rackham murdered Fox (leaving Claire to take the blame) and fled to his New Jersey home with Jenks. There Luke came to her rescue with the help of Comanche and Shades. During the fight, Mrs. Jenks and Rackham were killed, however Jenks provided information that cleared Claire's name before her death. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}